Eloy Casadoes
Eloy Casados is the voice actor that first played Enrique (1997-1999). Eloy won 'Best High School Actor' for the role of Creon in the play Antigone in the Colorado Springs city competition. He also attended the prestigious 'Colorado Springs School for Girls' as an exchange student actor. Eloy decided to give Hollywood a try when Sidney Poitier won the Best Actor Academy Award, but instead Hollywood came to Eloy when The Lawyer, directed by Sidney Furie, filmed in Colorado Springs. Eloy was hired out of the state employment office as an extra, then was hired full time as stand-in for the leading man, which then led to Eloy directing background extras. This lucky break started Eloy's film making education. While studying Art at the University of New Mexico, Eloy worked in front of and behind the camera on dozens of Hollywood movies shooting in New Mexico. His first SAG role, opposite Robert Forster, came from a 'walk on' audition with the director on the film set of Pieces of Dreams. The director said Eloy was a 'natural' and cast him on the spot and suggested that Eloy should never formally study acting. After many SAG roles Eloy was in Albuquerque rehearsing with Anthony Quinn when a SAG rep from Hollywood caught up with him. The SAG rep stopped the rehearsal and said Eloy had to join SAG or get off the set. Eloy had no idea what SAG was. Quinn found this amusing and arranged for the producers to pay Eloy's SAG initiation fee so they could continue filming. Eloy then helped start the first New Mexico SAG local. Eloy moved to Hollywood in 1975 with the dream of working on a film written by his favorite screenwriter Dalton Trumbo. Two years later he played the title role in Trumbo's final screenplay ISHI. Eloy teamed with Academy Award winning composer Marice Jarre to narrate an album of the Ishi soundtrack for the American Congress of Indians. Eloy was inducted into the American Cowboy Hall of Fame for his work in Ishi. One highlight of Eloy's career was being hired by Universal Studios to read the part of Tony Montana to audition actors with Brian De Palma for Scarface. One of Eloy's childhood idols was actor Robert Loggia in Disney's TV series 'Elfego Baca. Eloy was delighted when Robert Loggia came in to audition and was cast in the film. Eloy played singer Louis Prima in Ron Shelton's film COBB and has acted in eight Ron Shelton films. Eloy's jail scene with Cheech Marin in the comedy BORN IN EAST L.A. is now a ring tone. Working in England Eloy played Squanto in the BBC production of the pilgrim story The New World. Eloy was in the AFTRA mentor program teaching at colleges. He narrated at the Disney Concert Hall with conductor Victor Veneer and the California Philharmonic. Eloy is a writer, director, editor, camera operator, and artist. He is married with three daughters. He has no formal training in acting. Category:Cast and crew